


Hold My Heart

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman and Robin, Captain Marvel (DC Comics), Justice League, Shazam (Comics), robin: son of batman
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Billy finds some old sketchbooks in Damian's closet while they're packing Damian's stuff up to move out of the Wayne Manor.





	

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_ – Christina Perri “Arms”

-`-`-`-`-`

Today was moving day. Damian was finally, officially, moving out of the Manor. He was moving to New York City to live with his boyfriend of five years. It was about time that he did this, especially since he was turning twenty-six soon. He and his boyfriend, Billy Batson, who was almost thirty, were in his room at the Manor.

They were going through his closets to see if there were things that Damian needed to bring with him. Well, Billy was going through the closets. Damian was busy assembling the fold-up boxes that they were using to store things and having an argument with Maya through text about something that was going on in Indonesia with the League of Assassins. Damian didn’t have a lot of things that he needed to bring with him. It was mostly clothes, some of his art stuff, and books that were his (Todd was a jerk trying to steal of Damian’s books when he wasn’t looking, it was payback for stealing one of Todd’s Red Hood helmets when Damian was just a boy).

“Hey, what are these? I haven’t seen these before,” said Billy, holding up a pile of sketchbooks (there were like four of them). Damian blinked. He knew that he had his hidden box of sketchbooks in his nightstand, under lock and key because they were embarrassing pieces of work. Billy liked Damian’s art. He was one of the few people that really believed that Damian was a good artist. Billy opened one and flipped through it.

Damian went back to building the last couple of boxes and when he looked up to see if Billy was done being distracted, Damian froze. Billy had _that_ look on his face. The one where he was angry and upset, which went directed at him, always made Damian feel like a complete asshole. “Habibi?”

Billy shook his head out of his thoughts _(dark thoughts)_. “You didn’t tell me that you liked Jon like that.” It was an accusatory tone.

Damian’s mind came to a screeching horrifying halt. Oh, seven hells, Damian knew exactly what they were—they were the sketchbooks from his teenage years when he was heavily in-like with Jon, who was his best friend. Jon never looked at Damian as anything other a best friend, which fine with Damian. Jon knew but never brought it up. Of course, that was all before, before becoming better friends with Shazam the hero and winding up falling deeply and passionately in love with Billy Batson.

“William, it was a teenage crush, I forgot that I had them,” said Damian. He moved over to where he was and Billy always knew how to punish Damian when the former was mad, Billy refused Damian’s touch. It always upset Damian but he knew that the touch was more for Damian’s own sake to reassure himself. Billy knew it too.

“Do you still want him, then?”

“No,” said Damian. He looked directly into his boyfriend’s eyes, his pretty blue eyes, which were clouded in anger and jealousy. “I love you. You’re the one that I want, I promise.” Billy was just as insecure as Damian, sometimes. This time when Damian reached over to touch Billy he was not refused.

Damian traced his fingers over the laugh lines on Billy’s face, down his cheek. He leaned over and kissed Billy. Immediately, Billy looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get all jerk-ish about it. I just, sometimes, I think maybe you could do better than…”

Billy was silenced with another, longer kiss. “Shut up, Habibi, you think wrong. There’s no one else I’d rather be with than you. You make me happy.” Damian stole the sketchbooks full of images of Jon, the beautiful half-Kryptonian. “Maya needs a present, don’t you think?” Billy smiled, gently. He was still a little embarrassed that he doubted Damian’s love, after all this time.

Damian knew what would appease him. He stood up and went to his nightstand and opened it with the key. He had more than four sketchbooks, more like twenty. “Come look.” Billy came over and grabbed the top sketchbook.

He opened it and flipped through it. Billy’s porcelain cheeks turned fire-engine red. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“I’d admired you for a lot longer than I like to admit to you,” said Damian, ears on fire from embarrassment. Thank his mother’s genes for once for darker skin, so his blushing was not that bad.

“Are all those of me,” Billy asked, stunned. 

“Don’t look so surprised. I’ve an obsessive personality as you full well know…” He was caught off-guard, while trying to defend his mortifying secret stash of sketches of his beloved, when Billy attacked him with kisses, hot-searing kisses that always lead to something more. Damian knew that any minute that Jon or Dick or Tim or _Alfred or even his father_ would walk right in the room (the door was open) to help finish packing but he didn’t care. 

He never tired of Billy’s kisses. Damian gave in and decided that he didn’t care if someone walked in on them. It was their problem, not his.

-`-`-`

At the bottom of the stairs to the floor that Damian’s room was located, Jon stopped abruptly causing Jason to crash into Tim and Tim into Dick. “What the fuck?!” (Guess who that was…)

Jon’s face turned scarlet. The twenty-three year old Kryptonian always had his ears on the heartbeat of the people he cared about most—Damian’s heart was pounding. It was honestly embarrassing that Jon could tell the difference—the difference from Damian’s heartbeat in a fight or a serious situation and the heartbeat when he was with Billy. (Maya was the only sympathetic one about it). He couldn’t even look Damian’s big brothers in the eyes. “Let’s not go up there, right now. Gotta give them a bit.” The former Robins all looked at each other.

Tim and Jason looked a little sick at the knowledge. Dick looked a little mortified—half-happy and half-wanting to go upstairs and be an asshole overprotective big brother.

Jon turned away from the stairs and went to the kitchen to use a loud appliance like a blender to not think about it…


End file.
